Non Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology measuring distance to an object. In the technology disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1, an apparatus for measuring the distance to the object (distance measuring apparatus) transmits a sound wave, receives the sound wave which is reflected by the object, and measures the distance by using a cross correlation function between a waveform of the received sound wave and a waveform of the transmitting sound wave.